1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector including a shielding shell having a pair of holes and an outer metallic shield having a pair of spring tangs extending through the pair of holes, respectively, and more particularly to an improved arrangement to improve mechanical property of the spring tang.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,762,009 discloses provision of spring tangs on shielding shells or outer metallic shield. U.S. Pat. No. 9,496,653 discloses lengthening of such spring tang by way of a meandering design. U.S. Pat. No. 9,653,850 discloses an electrical connector including a shielding shell having a pair of holes and an outer metallic shield having a pair of spring tangs extending through the pair of holes, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,653,850 discloses an electrical connector including a shielding shell having a pair of holes and an outer metallic shield having a pair of spring tangs extending through the pair of holes, respectively.